


Mama Oso

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [163]
Category: Jane the Virgin
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Family Dynamics, Gen, Mothers and Daughters, Reunion, absent father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiomara knew she did right by her little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Oso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt by leni_ba at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any. any. Mother knows best.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/570620.html?thread=79907324#t79907324)

Abuela may have thought that Xiomara was not a good influence on Jane (and to be fair, she had reasons, including the rampant encouragement for Jane to go ahead and sleep with her fiance), but Xiomara knew she did right by her little girl.  
  
Xiomara hadn't wanted a baby, but she'd kept the baby when everyone else told her to get an abortion. Xiomara hadn't allowed Jane's heart to get broken when her first boyfriend cheated on her. Xiomara didn't allow Michael (the aforementioned fiance) to walk all over Jane when he started panicking about the unplanned pregnancy. And Xiomara Villanueva wasn't about to allow a biological father who hadn't even wanted Jane to overwhelm her by walking back in.  
  
Now if she could just keep Abuela from getting swept off her feet and spilling the beans, she'd be getting somewhere.


End file.
